The UCLA APT CTU is a multidisciplinary, research group composed of a core administrative unit and four clinical research sites (CRS) in metropolitan Los Angeles and one CRS in Southern Brazil (Figure 1.1). We have over 20 years of leadership experience in the design, implementation, and conduct of clinical trials evaluating both therapeutic and prevention strategies in diverse populations across all age groups. Under the leadership of Judith Currier M.D., M.Sc. and an experienced multidisciplinary investigator team including Eric Daar, M.D., Margaret Keller, M.D., Karin Nielsen, M.D., Steve Shoptaw, Ph.D., Yvonne Bryson M.D., Ronald Mitsuyasu, M.D., Raphael Landovitz, M.D., Breno Santos, M.D., and Stephen Brown M.D., we will participate in the design and conduct of studies addressing the priority areas; Therapeutics for HIV/AIDS and HIV-Associated Infections in both Adults and Maternal/Pediatric Populations, Integrated Strategies to Prevent HIV Infection, and Vaccines to Prevent HIV Infection. The CTU has an administrative core and CRS at UCLA and additional CRSs at Harbor-UCLA Medical Center, UCLA Vine Street Clinic, AIDS Research Alliance (ARA) and in Porto Alegre, Brazil. The CTU provides a gateway for the contributions of a cadre of outstanding established and emerging investigators at UCLA to contribute to clinical trials in HIV/AIDS. The goal of the UCLA APT CTU is to enroll diverse populations (encompassing adult, maternal and pediatrics) of HIV-infected and at-risk individuals from urban Los Angeles and Southern Brazil into therapeutic and prevention trials. The specific aims of our unit are to: AIM 1:To make significant contributions to the development, conduct and leadership of studies in adult, maternal and pediatric HIV therapeutics. AIM 2: To evaluate and optimize integrated strategies to prevent HIV infection in diverse populations AIM 3: To conduct Phase l-lll trials to evaluate novel vaccine strategies to prevent HIV in all age groups AIM 4: To mentor new investigators in cross-disciplinary HIV/AIDS research as it relates to improving treatment, care management and prevention in diverse populations, including substance users. AIM 5: To simulate and support community involvement in HIV/AIDS research by maintaining active CABs and by facilitating greater participation of women and racial/ethnic minorities in the clinical trils conducted at the UCLA APT CTU.